


My Knight.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gream - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, bxb - Freeform, dontlikedontread, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, dreamxgeorgenotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, kinggeorge, knightdream, royalAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: George, formally known as King George rules over a kingdom, protected by his knight, Dream. Dream has dedicated his whole life to the protection of George and would never let anything happen to his King. One day while George is asleep, he has a really dirty dream about Dream and he calls Dream into his room..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	My Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> giVE ME CLOUT

this is DNF pog

AU where George is king and Dream is his favorite 'little' knight <3  
The past SMP events with George being king got me thinkin' about this au.  
TAKE THE FUCKING FOOD-

also one of the moments in here is a real dnf reference it involves dream taking his clothes off lmao i need to find the clip on my laptop..

whoever finds it first is poggers

3rd POV

George yawned softly on his golden throne, tired, it was becoming late. On the other hand, his knight, who was named Dream was wide awake. Kind of ironic because of his name, but he was trained to not get tired.

Dream was on full alert, since lately a certain anarchist was after George. King George had many people after him, all because of his hierarchy as king. This meant Dream was always on full alert, always protecting his king, his ruler. Dream's live was devoted to protecting the king and the kingdom, he would die for George.

Dream was one of the best knights, he was the only knight that had successfully fended off the anarchist, Technoblade. You see, Technoblade was infamous for killing rulers, whether they were tyrants or just good rulers. Dream had effectively chased Techno away from Dream, even weakening him by a lot.

That was when Dream was only a guard, George had given Dream his honour, and made Dream a knight. Now Dream was his full time knight, not letting anything happen to George.

George's brown eyes slid over to Dream, looking at the knight, and then looking at that white mask. About Dream doing whatever George asked, the mask was one thing Dream wouldn't take off if George asked. George had asked him too and Dream had refused, he only kept refusing everytime George asked.. After a while The King had given up, leaving it be, it made Dream look more fearsome too in its own way. 

George was getting fully sleepy, he looked away, his eyes closing, his crown even slipping. "Your majesty, do you want me to take you to your room?" He heard the familar voice, opening his sleepy eyes.. "Huh? ehr.." he sat up straight, "nono.. that's fine.." George muttered, "My king, you are tired, you need your beauty sleep." Dream told George, George frowning, "fine fine.. okay.." George sat up, stumbling a bit.

Dream came forward, helping George step down, and escort him to George's room. Dream pushed the door open with his leg, turning the light on once partially in there, then making his way over to George's regal bed. He helped the king sit down, then take his blue robe off, leaving him in a white shirt. "Goodnight my king." Dream smiled, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He would wait outside, listening to every single noise.

George got his crown off, leaving it on the knight stand. He stood up, taking his belt off, then collapsing on the bed. The King rolled over, hugging himself, closing his eyes. Dream pressed against the wall, keeping his eyes open, making sure his king was okay.

George fell asleep soon after, only to wake up at 2am. He had only woken up because of his dream, his dream that was about Dream.. It was a very dirty dream, it was appealing to George, it had also made his dick hard easily. George stood up from his bed slowly, moonlight seeping into his room. He looked down at his pants, seeing a tent in it. George took a deep breath, Dream was outside, Dream could probably hear him.

George's mind went back to the dream, what had happened. He had turned Dream into his own cumslut, knight to cumslut. He made Dream sit on his cock, looking up to the royalty infront of him. Dream did it willingly in the dream and even begged for more. This second thought was risky, very risky, "D-Dream.." George said, the door opening, Dream peering inside. "Yes? is something bothering you, are you alright?" Dream asked, lips forming into a thin line.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. I need you for something.." George said, sweating a bit. He watched as Dream came inside, closing the door behind him, unaware of what his king was going to try. "Dream.." George stood up, grabbing the males arms. He guided Dream down to the bed, confusing Dream, "Y-yes?" Dream blushed, looking at George who was now taller due to him sitting.

"You'd do anything for me, right?" George asked, Dream nodding somewhat, "Yes, of course, except my mask." Dream kept calm, blushing, but it couldn't be seen well due to the light level. "Alright.. would you undress for me?" George asked, his eyes going through the mask. Dream blushed, "W-w-what!?" he was a bit thrown off guard. He took a moment, before looking away... "If you insist.." Dream started to undo his armor, George watching hungrily. Dream put it to the side, slipping his white shirt off, then laying back to slip his pants off.

Now, George had a beautiful sight in front of him, Dream was almost completely nude, left only in boxers. Dream was pretty much blushing, starting to get some sort of arousal from it.. "Is.. is this what you want?" Dream asked, taking a deep breath..

"Dream... would you take your last piece of clothing off for me?" George asked, Dream biting his lip. His dick twitched a bit, he really enjoyed the others eyes on him, what George was doing. The idea of it pleasing The King gave him the courage to continue.

He grabbed the waistband of his black and green boxers, slowly slipping them off, then lifting his legs up to get them off. To finish it, he spread his legs, letting George see his body. Dream looked beautiful in the moonlight, George could feel his dick painfully hard. 

"t-there.." the knight whispered, his green eyes under the mask to look at George. "Dream, can i touch you? do I have your consent?" George asked, Dream nodding slowly, "Y-yes.. have your way with me, your majesty.." Dream gave full consent, watching as George moved his hands down.

His hands touched Dream's chest, Dream taking a deep breath. George left his hand prints all over Dream, hesitantly touching Dream's nipples, making a whimper escape the male. The noise made George a bit crazy, he started playing with the pink buds, Dream softly moaning. George had leaned down, licking one, making Dream flinch and look down at George.

George looked up at Dream, as his mouth engulfed the bud, sucking on it softly. Dream's hands gripped the covers tightly, his breath hitched, back arching as George sucked on his left nipple, right nippled being played with. His own cock leaked precum, twitching from the sucking and fiddling.

George removed his mouth, hovering above Dream once again. He started to undress, tossing his shirt somewhere, then his pants. He was left with just boxers, that showed his boner more clearly. The situation hit Dream, he was about to let George take his virginity. Dream was already so far in, he had already dedicated his life to George, he might as well give his virginity.

Dream snapped back into reality when George had grabbed him, pulling him over. George had plans, plans that were exactly in his dreams. He was going to have his knight ride him, ride him in bed as the moonlight came in. He pictured it like the Dream, the moonlight making Dream's figure look more beautiful as he moved up and down.

The King had already grabbed the lube and left it on the bed, sitting there. Dream happened to look down, seeing George's hard cock, that was actually quite large. His eyes went back to George when he heard the others voice, "Dream.. come here..~" George smiled at him, Dream coming closer. George grabbed the lube, "I'm going to prep you, alright? is that okay?" George asked, opening the bottle to spread the liquid on his fingers. "Yes, it is.." Dream blushed, hovering over George, George helped the other lean forward more, right by his neck. Meanwhile his fingers went in between the others ass, touching the others rim. Dream felt the cold feeling, flinching a bit, "I'm going to put one in.." George whispered to Dream, Dream nodding softly. .

George proceeded to insert his finger inside, a noise escaping Dream. George had slowly put it in, allowing Dream to adjust to it. Dream had noticed his mask prevented him from stuffing his face into the others neck, so he had moved a certain way to unclip it. He slipped the thing off, tossing it, then stuffing his face into George's neck.

By then Dream was adjusted, moving his hips back slowly to signal George to start. George started prepping Dream fully, moving his finger in and out, small noises escaping the knight. "how does that feel~?" George whispered to Dream, adding another finger.. Dream felt a bit of pain, that quickly was overwhelmed by pleasure, "G-good~!" Dream moaned, George's fingers speeding up.

George finger fucked Dream until Dream was ready. "Dream.." George pulled his fingers off, grabbing the bottle of lube, and putting some onto his own cock. "I'm going to fuck you now, alright~?" George told Dream, Dream nodding.. "p-please.." Dream weakly whispered, all needy already. George moved Dream a certain way, laying at a certain angle. Dream still nuzzled his neck, peeking out at the large thing that his ass was being maneuvered to.

Soon he felt the tip at his entrance, clinging to the other male as he knew what was coming. George slowly pushed Dream down, Dream whimpering as George entered him. Dream was a tight place, he was virgin after all. George had fully entered Dream, making Dream's eyes tear a bit, but he was fine. After a few moments, the pain was leaving, and he was adjusting. 

George kept Dream still and down on his cock, the hard throbbing length filling the other. After a few moments, George took a deep breath, "Can i move?" he asked, firmly holding Dream's hips.

Dream got a little brave, he was still needy after all. He stood up straight more, looking at George. It was just like the dream now, the moonlight made Dream look much more beautiful. George got to see the others face for once, he was lost in the others looks, Dream looked as if he was royalty. His green eyes were so vibrant, they looked more beautiful then all the jewels George had, nothing could compare to those eyes. George watched as Dream nodded up and down, George moving Dream's hips up. He watched as the expression turned more lewd, his cock twitching inside of Dream more.

He started to fuck Dream, starting the male off. Then he directed Dream to do it himself, which Dream did for the other. Dream thrusted himself up and down on George's cock, riding him and moaning from it. "a-ah~! y-your m-majesty~! a-ah~!" he moaned, moving his hips up and down on the others cock. Dream couldn't deny it felt amazing, it felt so good, he could no longer feel any sort of pain.

George the whole time leaned back, enjoying the sight of Dream becoming his little cumslut. Dream was crying out, moaning his formal name that he should be calling George. George wanted to hear his own name, "Dream..~ moan my name, moan my real name~" George said to him, making Dream nod, "G-George~! a-ah~!" he leaned his head back, pressing his hands against George's shoulders to go quicker..

"aH~! nGh~! G-George~! i-im go-gonna~! n-ngh~! c-cum~!" he moaned, riding faster.. "Good.. good.. cum for me, Dream~" George smirked, Dream crying out as he came all over, George taking over to finish Dream off with his own load, grabbing the others hips and thrusting into him a few more times.. He came hard inside of Dream, filling the male up, making him let out another moan. Dream had basically collapsed, panting, tired from what had just happened. 

George slowly pulled him off, laying Dream down.. He moved everything off the bed, laying down by Dream too, pulling him close.. "Dream, you're such a good boy.. you're my good little knight..~" George whispered to Dream, feeling the other cuddle closer.. "In the morning we can take a nice bath, alright? get some rest.." George told Dream, not caring that Dream was his guard.

Dream really needed sleep, he was exhausted, he nuzzled George some more, nodding softly. He instantly passed out really, George chuckling a bit. He pulled the covers over him, rubbing Dream's back gently, and smiling.

Tomorrow was going to be a more interesting day..

-The End-

damn im actually proud of this poggers

cute lil knight dream <3


End file.
